Mike Mazinsky
Biography Michelene "Mike" Mazinsky 'was the last born child of Miranda Wolfe and John Mazinsky so is the youngest of their children. Mike was usually a very happy happy, and according to her older siblings, even back then, her wolf instinct had come out and she was often chewing on furniture when she had began teething and even howling at the moon as displayed in ''Mike Mazinsky and the Wolf Children. Mike is originally from the Cartoon Network series, Mike, Lu & Og and is a very popularly used character in the series. Mike is very well-known and liked by the other Cartoon Cartoons, though she does have her enemies. As a child, Mike grew up playing with Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky and they made up their own superheros they called The Cartoon Girls before becoming the actual sueprheroes years later after their reunion together. At some point, Mike became a foreign exchange student and went to live on The Albonquetine Island and came back about a year later. She was also childhood friends with Sammy McAuley and often protected her from bullies. She also had ex-friends known as Melissa Harrison and Max Carter who were good friends with her until they decided to end their friendship with her when she promised to write letters to them every week, but unfortunately, she didn't count on letters not being delivered to and from the island until weeks after she had moved in there. Mike also dated Eddy Sampson and Otto Rocket which led to the two fighting for her love until middle school when she decided that she was a lesbian after their summer spent with Sibella and Mike likes girls from then and there. Originally, Mike was going to be a love interest for Blossom Utonium, but this was later dropped, but is still in the canon within the series with a story entitled My Prince. Mike is then often subjected into various love interests throughout adventures, but she is soon finally given one to stay with her known as Lil DeVille from Nicktropolis. In the future, Mike and Lil get married and have a child together named Dylan Mazinsky. Abilties *'''Werewolf Transformation *'Shadowbending' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Hearing' *'Superhuman Smelling' 'Trivia' *Mike was afraid of spiders in the original series, but in this series, Mike is afraid of her parents blaming her for their death until she soon gets over it, but she still misses them very terribly. *Mike's siblings are revealed in the story Visiting Day. *Jo Elliot used to call her 'Pigtails' until her makeover to look more like a boy and instead just calls her 'Mazinsky'. *Mike idolizes Action Guy and even becomes her own superhero called Action Girl, even after her tomboy makeover from Marie Kanker. Gallery Newborn Mike Mazinsky.png|Newborn Mike Mazinsky Action Mike.png|Mike as Action Guy. mike_mazinsky_by_fjbdfhhdgfuigffgxjhb-dbyu132.jpg|Boy Mike drawn by DemonWolf6 Toddler Mike.png|Toddler Mike. ThreeAmigas.png|Mike in her night gown with Lu and Hermione Cuzzlewitz from the episode, The Three Amigas Category:Canon Characters Category:Mike, Lu & Og characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Students Category:Werewolves Category:Wolf-Shadowed People Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Daughters Category:Shadowbenders Category:Superheros